villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Algernon
Algernon is the main overall antagonist of the Anthony Horowitz short story Harriet's Horrible Dream from his Horowitz Horror collection. Algernon is the owner of the Sawney Bean restaurant he runs in London and is Harriet's pretend uncle. Biography Algernon is first involved in the story when Guy Hubbard, Harriet's father, says that due to him being bankrupt they have no room for a "little miss" in the house. As Guy had said that in their new house one bedroom is all they can afford, there would be no room for Harriet anyway. Harriet had had a screaming fit when told she could sleep in the bath and this makes Guy think things over, then he calls his friend Algernon. Harriet protests that she has no Uncle Algernon, but Guy says he isn't related to Harriet but is a family friend and business accomplice. Algernon is a somewhat shady figure and even Guy seems a little afraid of him. He first appears driving a shambling old white van with the name of the restaurant written in blood-red paint on the side. Algernon is a very sinister individual and he smiles creepily when he sees Harriet - not in a perverted way, but more in a hungry way, and it is already suggested something is odd about Algernon's eating habits. Algernon gives Guy a wad of money, Harriet already knows what it is because of Guy's greed. She has doubts already thinking that if Guy was hiring Algernon to take Harriet, shouldn't Guy be paying Algernon? Anyway, Algernon takes Harriet into his van and although Harriet is rude to him at first sight, its obvious Algernon is hungrier than ever upon seeing her. Its implied Guy knows of the true nature of Algernon as when Harriet tells him she'll return when she's much older, Guy says "I doubt it." On the way to London Harriet and Algernon debate about the job prospects and the naming of the restaurant. Algernon shows signs of sadism when he talks about Sawney Bean and his historical nature, that he had "unusual tastes." Harriet asks if she has to work in the restaurant, but Algernon says no, she'll be appearing in it. He then sneakily says he'll show her at dinner that night. When they get into the restaurant, Algernon escorts Harriet into the kitchen saying she'll be living here "for the next few hours." Then a Japanese chef comes out, and he too, looks hungrily at Harriet, asks how much she weighs, and stares at her. Algernon says he hasn't weighed her yet. The chef says Harriet's perfect, and Algernon agrees, but the chef says maybe she's a little fat. That's when Harriet can't take the suspense any more and says she's leaving right now but Algernon greedily says he wants her at dinner tonight. Soon Harriet realizes the two men intend to kill her and serve her at the restaurant and the restaurant specializes in human flesh. She tries to scream but faints. Algernon and the chef take her to the kitchen, tie her up, and Harriet awakens to see the chef cutting onions in a massive boiling pot. Personality Algernon is so tall he looks as if he's been stretched, and he is very bald. He seems to be suffering from the cannibalism he commits as his skin is unhealthy looking, his eyes are bloodshot, and he seems to have very sharp teeth. This may be related to folklore such as the Wendigo where cannibalism was said to have a supernatural mutation upon its enforcer and the effects of this included elongated teeth, unhealthy features and unnatural height. Category:Cannibals Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Karma Houdini Category:Related to Hero